


Mushroom Queen

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Closure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Girlfriends - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: One year after the events of The World of Witches, Akko Kagari struggles to accept Sucy's death after her sacrifice, so she decides to go and try to understand her friend more by going into her dark past.Movie idea wiki page: https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Witch_Academia:_Mushroom_Queen
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Academia Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. One

Akko heard screams in her head, she couldn't stop them. She woke up in a cold sweat.

"Sucy! No!" Akko yelled.

Chariot ran in to check on her daughter, she sat by her on her bed.

"Nightmare again?" Chariot asked.

Akko nodded, "It's worst this time. Louder and more screams."

"I don't want you to be immune to the dreamless sleep potion, but I'll give it to you."

Chariot left the room, Akko sighs to herself. She is now 17, older, and more powerful in magic, she became the top student in her year and the next. Next year, would be her last. Despite being in Luna Nova for only two years and a few months, she already has gotten many offers for internships and jobs. Akko felt it overwhelming, but she liked that she could now be herself for once. But there was one problem that she couldn't get rid of, she couldn't sleep. No matter how many potions she took, she kept waking up from nightmares about Sucy's death.

At first, it was small, just Sucy's voice calling out to her in her dreams. But it later grew, in her dreams, she saw Sucy's death over and over, she couldn't stop it in her dreams like she couldn't stop it from last year. Akko didn't know why she connected to Sucy better than the rest of her friends, maybe it was the fact Sucy found out her parentage first before she did. Or her cancer, Sucy died because her life was going to end anyway, but Akko didn't believe that, she thought that she could live longer.

Akko didn't know much about Sucy, only her cancer, and her serial killer ways, but Sucy herself is a mystery. She knew a lot about her other friends, even Diana, but not Sucy. The worst part is that no one knows about her past either, though she might ask Diana, she was at Luna Nova longer than anyone, Akko will ask her later.

Chariot came in with a glass bottle, Akko slowly drinks the contents of the bottle and went to sleep without any dreams, Chariot kissed her forehead and left her room.

* * *

Akko went over to Diana who was eating with Hannah and Barbara, Hannah and Barbara looked at Akko and smiled softly, they were now friends after the events last year, but Akko knew that she and Diana have a rocky relationship, more of a rivalry at least. Akko hoped she would give her the answers that she needed.

"Hey girls," Akko greeted.

"Hi Akko," Hannah greeted.

"How is your day?" Barbara asked.

"Good, but I want to ask Diana something privately," Akko says. She turned to Diana who was glaring at her. "Please?"

Diana sighs and follows Akko into an empty hallway.

"What do you want?" Diana asks coldly.

"What do you know about Sucy?" Akko asked.

"A lot, but the real question you should be asking is why should I tell you?"

"Please, she's my friend, she made sure Luna Nova was still standing to this day! There is even a statue of her on the lawn of Luna Nova! I can't stop thinking about her, I need closure, I need to find out who she is."

Diana sighs, "I heard you've been having sleeping troubles, I guess this would help you, but I can't tell you everything about her, plus, any files about her weren't permanent since she came in even earlier than you did."

Akko cursed to herself, "well, thanks for the help anyways."

Akko walks away from Diana who continued glaring at her.

Akko couldn't find anything about Sucy, even Diana couldn't help her. She needed something to distract her. She looked over at a poster on a wall, something about the final Broom Racing Championship. Perfect.

Akko signed up and prepared for the race, she decided to use the Shooting Star, a broom she'd gotten a year ago, she walked over to the racing field and spotted her friends. She went over to greet them.

"Hey girls," Akko greeted.

"Hey Akko, I think it's amazing that you joined the race," Lotte says happily.

"I think you might win, oh who am I fucking kidding?! You will fucking win!" Amanda shouted. She grabs by the shoulders tightly. "And I know it."

Akko smiles, after talking to her friends for a while, she went into the locker room to get ready. She accidentally bumped into Diana while grabbing her broom.

"Diana, I didn't know you were in the race," Akko stated.

"Yeah, I didn't know either," Diana mumbled.

Akko and Diana went up to the starting line, other witches from all over the world were in the race as well. The race started and Akko surprisingly was close to Diana, Akko was in third, but after passing a witch from Africa, she was in second next to Diana. Akko quickly caught up to Diana and she was now head to head, Diana tried to go faster, but she couldn't. Akko passed Diana on her broom and crossed the finish line.

Akko felt happiness surge through her body, her friends ran to her and picked her up and cheered, she was given a golden trophy and her friends carried her into the school.

"It's so amazing Akko won the race, she is so fast!" Hannah says.

"I bet she is faster than any witch here!" Barbara says.

Diana yells in anger and stomps off after hearing the two witches. Hannah and Barbara looked at each other in fear.

* * *

Akko had a party for winning the race, it was held in her house. Everyone was dancing and talking to each other. Akko decided to relax and get her mind off of Sucy, so she took a drink, but it was one too many. Akko laughed as she stumbled into the arms of Amanda.

"Hey Akko, now you know my world," Amanda stated.

"Yeah," Akko hiccupped.

Amanda blushed and smiled at her, she grabs Akko by her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Akko slowly kissed back and wraps her arms around Amanda tightly. They pull back to get some breath.

"I think we should take this somewhere else," Amanda says slyly.

Akko follows Amanda into her room and Akko's memory turned black from there.

Akko saw Sucy walking to her waving, Akko waved back, but Morningstar appeared and killed her by stabbing her with his tail. Akko screamed in her dream. She woke up in a sweat screaming as well, waking up Amanda.

"Huh what?" Amanda says intently, trying to see if Akko was ok.

Both Akko and Amand aware naked in her bed, last night for Akko was perfect. But she still had the dream.

"You had the dream again right?" Amanda asked.

"Y-yes," Akko says, she felt herself having a panic attack. Amanda wrapped her arms around Akko to calm her down.

"I know what we have to do."

"W-what?"

"I know about Sucy's past."

Akko got excited, "Really?! Tell me!"

"I don't know everything, just that she's an orphan in the Philippines. We'll go there together."

Akko kissed Amanda on the cheek. Dating her was now weird, mostly because Amanda is very rebellious, but Akko felt happy when she's around her.

* * *

Akko and Amanda flew to the Philippines a week later, they went into Sucy's home town and went to the town's orphanage. It was abandoned, so they went in easily.

"How did you know where Sucy lived?" Akko asked.

"She told me, I insulted her about her lifestyle so we talked about our hometowns," Amanda replied. She pointed to an old box near an empty desk. "Look there."

Akko went to the box and found a detailed file with Sucy's name on it, Akko gulped nervously.

"You sure about this Akko? Sucy's life isn't really happy."

"I need closure, I need to know her life to move one," Akko replied. She turned to Amanda and kissed her lips softly. "I need some privacy."

"I understand, come to me when you're done."

Amanda left the room and Akko sighs and looks down at the file, she opened it and read Sucy's life.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy's past and her reason for killing is explored.

A man walks out of the orphanage to see a baby in a basket. He looks inside the basket and sees a pale skinned baby with pink hair. Her eyes are red as well. All that was in the basket was a potion bottle and a note with a name, "Sucy Manbavaran." The man looks disgusted by the baby and wanted to leave it outside, but decides not to, he picks up the baby and took it inside.

Sucy grew up mostly a very bright, but very quiet kid. She mostly played outside near the bushes or the plants, picking up mushrooms and placing them in her bag. The other kids looked at her in disgust.

"Ew! Why do you play with those things?!" A blonde girl says.

"They are nasty! You're a weirdo Sucy!" Another girl with darker hair says.

"Weirdo Sucy! Weirdo Sucy!" The girls chanted.

Sucy scampered off into the forest, where she can be alone. She is four years old, but still, she doesn't have any friends. She doesn't know her parents and doesn't want to. They abandoned her and they didn't deserve her love. Sucy picked a whole bunch of mushrooms with her hand and studied them, these were her only friends. Not those girls...Sucy sighs happily at the sight of the plants.

* * *

Sucy decided to try the next day to make some friends, but she didn't have a good time.

"Hey, can I eat lunch with you guys?" Sucy asked.

"How about no weirdo," A girl says. "You might be eating mushrooms for your lunch. So go make into your forest."

One of the girl's friends pushed Sucy causing her to fall onto the ground and her lunch to fall out of her bag. The girls laughed and walked away from Sucy. Sucy felt extreme anger that she couldn't control, she slowly walked to the forest and grabs a stick, she swung the stick at a tree over and over again, she yelled each time that she did it. She spotted a rabbit and quickly swung a stick at it to attack it, over and over, she left the rabbit a bloody paste. She sighs. She takes the rabbit and places it in the lake. Now calm, she walks back to the orphanage.

Sucy was awoken by one of the caretakers, they took Sucy to the lake.

"I saw what you did, it's wrong, I know there is something wrong with you," They said.

"Are you going to get rid of me?" Sucy asked.

"No, just clean up this mess."

Sucy spent the rest of the night cleaning up her bloody mess, after attacking that rabbit, Sucy was placed on extreme watch by everyone, no one told the kids about what happened. Sucy later in the month was taken in by a doctor to give her a mental test. Sucy followed and answered the test answers and the doctors gave the caretakers a conclusion.

"He was signs of bipolar disorder, sociopathic traits, and she is shown to be a misanthrope, a young one too, just keep an eye on her." The Doctor says.

The caretakers took Sucy back to the orphanage, acting like they didn't know anything, but Sucy heard everything.

* * *

When Sucy was five, she became very sick, she was woozy and even more pale than her regular skin tone. When the doctor came in to check on her, he sighs and decides to give her the bad news.

"You have cancer, mostly in your brain and heart. I don't know how you got it, but you have it."

Sucy felt her whole world crash down, she is dying?

"The only good news is that the cancer is small, very small, it won't hit hard until you get older, like in your 20's."

Sucy ignored the doctor, she felt empty now, she barely lived to be six and now she wouldn't live to the end of her life. The doctor walked away and Sucy went under her blankets on her bed and tried to cry, but couldn't. She looked up from the blankets and saw the same girl that bullied her a year ago, Sucy growled.

* * *

When the night fell, Sucy took the girl while she was sleeping and snuck her to a shed far outside from the orphanage, the girl woke up on a table with her arms and legs bound by rope. The girl saw Sucy holding a knife and vial of some sort.

"W-what? No!" The girl cried out.

"You know this was coming for you," Sucy says.

"Please No! I'm sorry!"

"I know you are."

Sucy stabs the girl in the chest, Sucy felt glee and happiness when she saw the light leave from her eyes. Sucy poured the vial over the girl's mouth and half of her face melted off. Sucy placed the body while wearing gloves, on the steps of the orphanage, for everyone to see. After everyone saw the body, they wanted to know who did it, the Caretakers knew that is was Sucy, but they didn't say anything about it.

And from that moment on, Sucy went into the darkness.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of Sucy's story and the closure of Akko's.

Sucy's teenage years were just about as killer and bloody just as Jeffery Dahmer's. But the only difference is that Sucy kills out of rage, not out of some twisted fantasy. She finds her target, someone that called her freak or maybe an annoying teacher in her traditional high school, she kills them in the night, hides and covers her tracks, and gives the body tot he police rather than dumping them into the river or chopping up the body. Sucy decided that the people of the person that she killed derived to be with them. Since she didn't have a family. Well, she might've been she didn't know, Sucy needed to find out.

Sucy had so much free time in the orphanage, her caretakers know that she killed most of those people, but they continued to be quiet, maybe they were scared that they would be killed by her. Sucy peaked into her file for most of the time, in there is detailed writing of her own life and her killing. It was the most important file that they had. Sucy looked at the picture of her as a baby, she spotted the vial, she picked it out of the box and went into her room. She had a high intellect for DNA and genetics, as well as mushrooms and poisons.

As Sucy analyzed the small drop of blood from the vial, as she thought about her second life, she is dubbed the "Poison Slasher" from most reporters from her signature of placing acid poison on her victims mouths. Sucy found a match on the drop of blood that she analyzed next to her own, it was her mother, she sighs and begins researching her last name. Why was she doing this?

Maybe Sucy realized that her time is limited, and she wanted to see the parents that left her as a child. Plus she went back to the doctor and found out that since she is now 16, the cancer she has is increasing, she now has two months or two years. She needed to do this, for closure.

Sucy found her family name, Manbavran, she comes from a long line of witches that had experience in potions and poisons. She found an address and waited until the night to sneak out.

* * *

Sucy walked to an old looking castle on the far end of town, she holds back all of her anxiety and walks through the old gates and knocked on the huge door and waited anyone to come. She saw the old door creak open and she saw an old-looking man walk out and looked at her.

"I don't want your cookies girlie," He stated. He tried to close the door, but Sucy stopped him.

"I'm Sucy Manbavran," She stated. The man's eye's widened. "Can I come in?"

The man let Sucy in, she saw the old and torn paintings and the old books on the shelves. Sucy sat next to him on an old couch.

"I'm here to learn about my family, what happened?" Sucy asked.

"They died, all of them," He replied.

"How? Tell me."

"They fought over you."

"Me?"

"I am your Grandfather, your family fought against each other to kill you. You were and still is the Heir to the Mushroom throne, placement, and knowledge of all potions and poisons will come to you when you take the crown. Everyone wanted that power, even your parents, even me. You're the Mushroom Queen."

Sucy sighs to herself, she felt the pit in her chest grow even larger knowing that she is the reason that her parents died, no, her whole family died. They fought over some power that she didn't even know she could have.

"What crown?"

Her Grandfather walks over to a chest and used his wand to unlock it, he pulls out a golden crown that has pink gems on it. He places it on Sucy's head and Sucy felt a wave of power flow through her all the way to her brain. She now knows all about potions and poisons, this is the power her family was fight each other for. After the surge went away, she took off the crown.

"There, I told you everything, you can go know right?"

Sucy gave an evil grin, "Quick to get rid of me are you?"

Sucy eyed her Grandfather's wand, "Tell me one more thing."

"Y-yes…"

"Where you the one who wanted to kill me first?"

Her Grandfather became silent. Sucy's red eyes seems to become darker when she stared at him.

"Yes, I was the one who started the war that killed my family, I ended it when I killed your mother, she came back here after she hid you, when I couldn't find your location from your mother, I killed her."

Sucy smiled showing her sharp teeth, she quickly grabs her Grandfather's wand and performs a blade spell against his throat. She watched as he bled out. She grabs the crown and used a fire spell to light the couch on fire, after a few minutes the while house caught fire. Sucy left, but not before grabbing her own broom and a potion kit.

* * *

Since Sucy gained the knowledge and became the Mushroom Queen, she spent the rest of the month in her lab trying to cure her cancer. She injected herself with multiple forms of poisons known to man, but she couldn't find a cure for her cancer. Not to mention that due to her self experiments on herself, she is now immune to poisons, but she is still dying.

Sucy ran out of her lab and went to the lake, she has nothing to live for anymore.

"I'm a bad person, I've killed, My family killed each other because of me. I have no one. No one!" Sucy yelled. She didn't know who she is yelling at. She pulls out a knife, she felt the tears running down her face. She closed her eyes and prepared to stab herself but the knife disappeared.

"You shouldn't do that," A voice says.

Sucy turned around to see a teenage girl with blonde and greenish hair in a uniform behind her.

"Let me die."

"I know everything seems bleak, all of your pain."

"I'm a monster. Let me die."

"Actually, you can make your life better, as well as use your new found skills to use. Join Luna Nova."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll take you to jail and you won't die."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What?"

"When we have a Villian to fight, let me die."

"Deal. Come on."

Sucy sighs, she now knows that her death will be soon, she was getting the thing she deserved. She walked away from the Orhpanage with Diana, she looked at her Caretakers and waved goodbye. Sucy knew that they were too important to be left alive, they'll die in a matter of weeks after she placed poison in their coffee. She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Akko cries after reading the file. Diana knew all along, Akko hated her for keeping this from her. What is wrong with her? Akko decided she'll deal with her later. Akko looks at the file in saddness, she lights it up with a fire spell and watches it burn. She has closure, Sucy got the death she wanted and Akko now knows her friend.

Akko runs out of the orphanage and hugs Amanda.

"You got your closure?" Amanda asked. She held Akko tight to her body.

"Yeah, but let's just say Diana has issues with me."

"If she fucks with you in anyway babe, I'll personally stab her with my wand."

"Thank you," Akko kisses Amanda and walks with her. "But there is one more stop that we have to go to."

* * *

Akko stands in front of Sucy's grave. She places the Crown on top of the grave and some colorful mushrooms.

"I get that you were hurting, but there are people here that know you, but they don't know the real you. But I do. I hope you sleep well. Goodbye." Akko says. Leaving the grave.

As she left the grave, a small golden light appears under the grave, unknown to Akko.


End file.
